Aliskiren, (2S,4S,5S,7S)—N-(2-carbamoyl-2-methylpropyl)-5-amino-4-hydroxy-2,7-diisopropyl-8-[4-methoxy-3-(3-methoxypropoxy)phenyl]octanamide having the Formula-I, a new antihypertensive has been developed which interferes with the renin-angiotensin system at the beginning of angiotensin II biosynthesis.

Aliskiren is marketed by Novartis as TEKTURNA® in the form of its hemifumarate salt in a once-daily formulation. More recently Aliskiren is also formulated as combination with other API.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,111 discloses Aliskiren and related compounds along with the different approaches for the synthesis of Aliskiren.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,569, U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,078, U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,798 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,769 claims novel intermediates used in the preparation of Aliskiren and process for the preparation of Aliskiren, which are incorporated here for reference.
As the compound comprises, 4 chiral carbon atoms, the synthesis of the enantiomerically pure compound is quite demanding. Therefore, novel routes of synthesis needed for the preparation of Aliskiren.
The present invention provides novel intermediates used in the preparation of Aliskiren and process for the preparation of Aliskiren.